1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to molding machine managing systems, molding machine managing apparatuses, portable information terminals for said systems, recording media where programs for said molding machine managing apparatuses are installed, and recording media where programs for said portable information terminals are installed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, at a manufacturing factory for plastic articles where at least a single injection molding machine is located, information such as a schedule, operations instructions, an operation process or the like is transferred from a managing room to an operator on a manufacturing floor and information regarding molding such as quality information, operations information, or the like is transmitted from the operator at the manufacturing floor to the managing room. The above mentioned information is generally transferred by a paper document.
Furthermore, as for means other than the paper document, managing system means for transferring information by connecting at least a single injection molding machine and a managing apparatus located at a managing room with a network is provided. More specifically, information about the operations instructions or the like is transferred from the managing apparatus to the injection molding machine and information regarding molding is transferred from the operator on the manufacturing floor to the managing apparatus, by using a control apparatus provided at a control part of the injection molding machine and a display.
However, in a case where the above mentioned information is transmitted by using the paper document, it may take several hours to transfer the information to the manufacturing floor where the information is required from the managing room. Therefore, transferring information by the paper may cause delay in transferring of the information.
Furthermore, even if the above mentioned managing system is applied, manufacturing places of the operator are various and may be not only in the vicinity of the injection molding machine but also an inspection room, a maintenance room, a place where raw materials are put, a product warehouse, or the like. Therefore, the operator is not always in the vicinity of the injection molding machine.
Because of this, even if information regarding operations instructions is sent from the managing apparatus to the control apparatus of the injection molding machine and displayed at the display, the operator does not always obtain and check the information in real-time.
In addition, in the above mentioned managing system, in order to transfer the information to the managing apparatus, the operator has to go the location of the injection molding machine or the control apparatus of the injection molding machine. That may cause a reduction in operations efficiency.